


Eleven's Easter Egg Hunt

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Easter, Eleven being cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Ten being the concerned boyfriend, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Eleven bring Easter to an Earth orphanage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven's Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone!

"Don't you think we're a little old to be doing an Easter egg hunt?" Ten asked as Eleven walked into the control room with several bags of plastic eggs and candy.  
"You promised we'd do something for the kids in that orphanage!" Eleven exclaimed as he gave his boyfriend a pout.  
"I did, but I didn't think that meant you'd participate in the hunt...." Ten grabbed the bags of candy and followed the other into the kitchen, "How many eggs did you get?"  
"Umm...about five hundred."  
Ten choked as he set down the candy on the table.  
"FIVE HUNDRED?"  
Eleven raised his hands defensively.  
"There's a lot of kids down there! And they all should be able to get multiple eggs this way....don't worry, the workers will help you hide the eggs..."   
Ten sat down across the table and mumbled, "This is the last Easter egg hunt of our lives."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few hours later, Ten was leaning against a tree, smiling as he watched the orphans and his boyfriend search for eggs.  
He kept an eye on all the children and occasionally scanned the area with his screwdriver to ease his paranoia.  
A small tug at his trench coat made Ten look down at a little girl. He crouched down to her level and smiled.  
"Hello, sweetheart. What is it?"  
"Mr. Smith, is Mr. Doctor your boyfriend?" Ten and Eleven had agreed that Eleven would be the Doctor for the day.  
"Why yes! Yes he is!" Ten answered excitedly as he looked over, "And he's....stuck in a tree...."  
The younger Doctor ran over to the tree the other was in and shook his head.  
"I don't want to know how you got up there."  
"Ah! Hello darling....for once I'm taller than you..." Eleven smiled shyly and Ten rolled his eyes.  
"Silly Doctor, this is why we don't do Easter egg hunts anymore." They both knew, however, that it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
